I missed you
by MarveyTibbsMcGarrettWilliams
Summary: Bella has returned from a 2 year exchange program in Ireland, in time for Edward's graduation. She accepts his promise of future engagement. Then she reunites with everyone. *one shot*


I was sitting on a plane heading home from 2 years on an exchange program in Ireland. I had since picked up the accent. Or I should say the Irish Brogue. I have been to many places in Europe. Four years ago, I was in Italy for 2 years. Two years before that I was in Spain, and two years before that I was in France. So now I spoke four languages fluently. I missed my family and my boyfriend Edward. I looked to the small diamond ring on my left hand. He had given me, a promise ring before I left this time. So every night for the last two years, I have talked to him and my family video chat. Now I was heading home so I can see him for real and no one but my dad knows. "Ladies and Gentleman welcome to Houston International. To those returning welcome home. To those visiting We hope you fly with us again." Then the intercom clicked off.

Sooner than I thought we had landed. I stood and stretched grabbing my bag and my stetson I headed for the baggage claim. I grabbed my suitcase, as I saw it roll by. Then I stood near the baggage claim trying to find my dad. I heard someone call "Bella!" Then I turned around and there stood my dad. "Dad!" I cried dropping my bags and jumping into his arms. He spun me around with tears in his eyes. Then he buried his face in my hair whispering "I missed you baby girl!" After releasing me, he asked "Is that an Irish brogue I hear?" I giggled and drawled "You bet it is." He chuckled. "You will scare your brother." I giggled and he picked my suitcase and I grabbed my messenger bag. Heading to the car, I let out the dreaded question.

"How is Edward?" I couldn't call him Mo, like I usually did. No one really knew about that. "He really misses you. Very mopey. Their graduation is today maybe we can hit there?" I looked at him shocked. "Duh. Drive man drive!" He laughed and we headed to Houston High School. We pulled in and I grabbed my aviators. Covering my eyes and putting my stetson back on I was set. "Lets go." Dad nodded and we got out of the truck. Heading to the center court yard, I noticed Edward's volvo, and Jasper's mustang, Emmett's jeep. I smiled. We settled in seats beside Carlisle and Esme. Alice, Emmett, and Edward's parents. Edward was really their nephew. Adopted from a young age.

We settled in as they started calling names. Then they got to the C's. "Cullen, Alice." I saw Alice walk across the stage. "Cullen, Emmett" Then Emmett. I didn't pay attention until they got to the H's. "Hale Rosalie." Rosalie walked across the stage. No attention until the M's. "Masen, Edward." I whistled louder. Edward looked confused. Then came the W's. "Whitlock,  
Jasper. We had Jasper's twin sister as a student 2 years ago. But she graduated over in Ireland." All of the sudden a clip of me going across the stage in Ireland came over a projection screen behind the stage. About five minutes later it ended.

Then said "Congrats class of 2010, You did it!" Then all I saw was a sea of yellow caps. "Dad I'm going to say hi to Mr. Easterly." He nodded and I headed toward the stage. "." I said as I pulled off my aviators. He turned and gasped "Bella!" I giggled as he pulled me into a hug. "How was Ireland? And since when do you call me Mr. Easterly?" He said quirking his eyebrows. "Sorry Marcus, Ireland was amazing. Seamus sends his greetings. Marcus smiled and asked "Is that an Irish brogue I hear?" I nodded. He smiled.

"Alicia, look who has returned!"Marcus called over my shoulder. Alicia was Marcus's wife. They were the family, I stayed with in England. Marcus stayed with me after. They moved here shortly after. "Bella!" Then I was swept into a hug by one of my closest friends. I giggled. "Hello Alicia." She giggled. "I missed you!" I giggled and said "I missed you too." She looked startled. "Irish Brogue?" I nodded. "I better be getting over to my family." Alicia giggled. "You mean Edward?" She had said with a quirk of an eyebrow. I nodded and she shooed me over to Edward.

I walked over to where I saw his bronze hair. He had his phone to his ear. Then my phone rang. I answered. "Hi Mo." "Hi Vida,  
I did it!" I giggled and said "I know. Turn around." He spun around and he dropped his phone. I giggled as he ran toward me. As soon as he reached me, he pulled me into his arms and spun me around. As he put me down, he kissed me. We soon broke away for air. I said "I promise." Edward looked confused. I showed him my left hand and he smiled so huge, I thought his face would break. Then he spun me around again. I giggled as he set me down. I had squeals from behind me. I turned to see Alice and Rosalie. I stepped away from Edward and they tackled me into a hug. I giggled and said "I missed you guys too!" They didn't seem phased by my accent.

AS soon they let me go Emmett had tackled me. "I missed you too Emmy!" He chuckled and said "I missed you Bell Bell." I smiled and asked "Emmett, I would like to see my brother do you mind?" He nodded and let me go. "Jasper!" I called and he turned around and gasped. "Little One." I ran and jumped into his arms. "I missed you B!" "I missed you too Cowboy." He smiled at my accent. I was released then a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. I snuggled back into Edward's chest. He asked "How did you know?" "I'm familiar with them and have been a little deprived." He chuckled and buried his face in my hair. "How I missed you." I turned and leant my forehead against his."I missed you too and you have no idea." Then our lips met in a kiss.


End file.
